


Happy Birthday, Stiles

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Drabble, Ficlet, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stiles' Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Everyone’s either forgotten Stiles’ birthday or is too busy, so Derek takes it upon himself to make sure someone remembers his birthday.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 437





	Happy Birthday, Stiles

Stiles laid back on his bed, staring up at his ceiling as he listened to the silence of the empty house. A feeling of sadness and isolation settled in his chest, weighing him down. He felt the urge to cry but the tears never came.

He didn’t want to be alone, but that’s just how it had turned out; his dad was working, Scott had a date with Allison, Melissa was working, and the rest of his friends either didn’t know or had forgotten

Like every year before, he was spending his birthday alone.

The loud _thunk_ at the window made him jump. He bolted upright, staring at his window in confusion.

Another rock was hurled at the window, tapping against the thick glass before clattering down the roof.

Stiles lifted himself up to his feet and made his way over to the window. He pulled back the latch and opened the window, looking down at the man who stood on the lawn.

The man was dressed in a pale blue dress shirt and a worn leather jacket. The faint breeze tousled his raven-black hair as he stood out the front of the house. His pale eyes caught the light, the colour of his irises shifted in the light; from hazel to green, to a shade of light blue – clear, bright and focused. A kind smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he met Stiles’ gaze.

Derek.

“I’m taking you to dinner,” Derek said with a note of finality. “Let’s go.”

Stiles let out a breathless chuckle, rolling his eyes.

“Give me five minutes,” he replied, shutting the window.

He pulled his old shirt over his head and tossed it aside, rifling through his closet for a dress shirt. He pulled on a light grey button-up shirt that fitted the curves of his body and grabbed a jacket from where he had laid it across the back of the chair in the corner of his room.

He shoved his wallet and keys into his pocket before grabbing his phone and making his way downstairs. 

Derek was waiting for him by the front door.

Stiles shut the door behind himself, locking it before turning to look at the man.

Derek was staring at him, mesmerised.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“You look great,” Derek answered, smiling.

“Thank you,” Stiles replied. “You do too.”

“We should, um--- We should get going,” Derek said, looking away, flustered.

“Lead the way,” Stiles said, following Derek to the car that was parked on the curb.

The two of them went to one of the quieter restaurants in town—nothing fancy or over the top. They spent the time talking and laughing.

Dinner passed all too quickly—night settled in, plunging the town into darkness.

Stiles leant his forehead against the cool glass of the car window, staring up at the starry sky that hung above them as Derek drove him home.

The car pulled over and slowed to a stop out the front of his house.

Stiles turned to look at Derek.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

Derek met his gaze, his pale eyes lit by the moonlight. The rich green depths swirled with thoughts as he looked at Stiles.

Before he knew it, they both leant forward, bringing their lips together.

Stiles’ eye fluttered shut, his breath falling from his lungs as he melted into Derek’s warmth.

The kiss was tender and sweet—not forceful or rushed.

The tension that had filled Stiles’ body melted away.

Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek, tilting his head slightly as he deepened the kiss.

Stiles sighed in return. He reached out, resting his hand on Derek’s neck and weaving his fingers through the man’s soft hair.

They slowly drew back from the kiss, their foreheads resting against each other’s as they caught their breaths.

They sat back in their seats. Derek bit into his lip, his cheeks flushed red.

A moment of silence settled between them.

“Just so you know,” Stiles started slowly, fumbling to find the right words, “that was my first time doing that with a guy.”

“Oh,” Derek said quietly, unable to meet Stiles’ gaze.

“And if I’m being completely honest, I was really hoping that tonight wouldn’t end without us having done that,” Stiles admitted.

Derek looked at him, blinking in surprise.

Stiles gently gnawed at his lip, offering Derek a kind smile before pushing open the car door.

“Again, thank you,” Stiles said. “For everything.”

He shut the car door and made his way across the lawn to the front door.

“Stiles,” Derek called.

Stiles turned around, looking at the man.

A soft smile turned up the corners of Derek’s lips. “Happy birthday.”

Stiles smiled back, trying to hide the soft pink blush that coloured his cheeks as he turned back to the door and made his way inside, quickly waving goodbye to Derek before shutting the door.

He slid the deadlock into place and slumped back against the heavy wooden door, unable to fight the smile that played across his lips. He chuckled breathlessly, letting his legs fold beneath him as he sank to the floor, staying there for a moment.

His stomach was fluttering and his heart was racing. A smile lifted up the corners of his mouth as licked his lips slightly, savouring the lingering taste of Derek on his lips.

After a while, he steadied his breathing—calming his racing heart—and pushed himself to his feet. He made his way upstairs, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it over the back of the chair in the corner of his room. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the waste basket, changing back into the old tee-shirt he had been wearing earlier before collapsing on his bed—smiling giddishly as he stared up at the ceiling.

About an hour later, he heard his dad’s car pull into the drive way. He heard the familiar sounds of the front door opening and his father’s heavy footsteps on the floorboards, but he payed no attention to it—too lost in his own thoughts.

There was a quiet knock at his bedroom door, pulling him back to reality.

“Hey, kiddo,” his dad said quietly as he peered around the door. “You still awake?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, sitting up in his bed.

His dad stepped into his room, holding a cupcake in his hand—a bright blue candle stuck into the top of it.

“Happy birthday, kiddo,” his dad said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and holding the cupcake out to him.

Stiles smiled. “Thanks, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
